SG-1 and the Sayian
by Hiddenus
Summary: When normal exploration of long forgotten site turns into finding completely new species. How Earth's people will react? Find out in this short (and possibly never going to be expanded) story! (fully aware of issues in language, still feel free to point them out)


**A/N: I came up with this during sleeping and tried to expand it as hard as I could before it started to feel... Overworked... Like last seasons of Stargates. :D**

 **Anyway... I don't think I'll expand it. Not after I discovered someone on FanFic decided that I can loose my whole progress in writing stuff for MASS EFFECT CROSSOVER BECAUSE OF REASONS GOD DAMN IT!**

 **Still... I think it's a nice base for any kind of spin off for those two franchises. It happens before Sokars death (in case you wondered where to place it... I did... for few days... Before resuming watchin SG-1 :D)**

* * *

SG-1 slowly proceeded the halls of abandoned complex. Though M.A.L.P. drove around a bit looking for some activity and scans picked up that everything seemed to be long time forgotten, including the thick layer of dust everywhere, three humans and one Jaffa moved with some caution.

Maybe except Jackson who walked rather freely, shining his flashlight to the left and right as he looked for something interesting on any shelfs he could see.

"Could you at least not disturb that dust?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked, pointing with his weapon on the floor and making the risen dust even more noticable with flashlight attached to that weapon "Few more steps and we will have fog here like when Teal'c tried to cook turkey."

"I believe I have never done that, O'Neill." Jaffa Teal'c replied on that, looking at team leader with his eyebrow risen in slight amusement before returning to scanning area for threats.

Jackson meanwhile ignored his friends rambling looking in one of the corridors in T-crossing. He shinned in the one that was going to their right then shined away. He couldn't not notice that there seemed to be some shine coming from that corridor.

"Umm... Teal'c? Do you see something odd here?" he spoke pointing the specific corridor with his flashlight.

"I cannot." Teal'c replied checking the corridor, but when Daniel covered his flashlight with his palm and hinting others to do so, Jaffa slightly tilted his head "There seem to be some sort of source of light."

"I hope it's a bar." Colonel muttered, which made their 4th member snicker "Alright, Teal'c check our backs, Carter you're with me, opposite wall, Daniel..."

Daniel meanwhile didn't bother with military tactics just moved forward rising all the dust in his path and making the flashlights generate wall of visibility limiting fog.

"...stay close..." O'Neill finished under breath, shaking his head in dissapointment.

They moved at much faster rate trying to reach their friend, while remaining vary of their environment.

"Over here!" Daniel's shout made team realize they almost missed the doors.

Team entered the chamber following the voice. O'Neill checking their left and forward, Major Samantha Carter who was their forth member, checked to the right and slightly looked behind them or more like on Teal'c who tried to see through the fog behind them.

Normally the team didn't go so carefully, but after previous mission where their rather care-free approach almost got them killed, they kept themself at ready despite everything suggesting there's no one to threat them. At least most of them.

"I think I found something that..." Daniel spoke up and his voice got muffled by noise of activated machinery.

Air quickly started to move around the room. And dust in the air quickly lost it's densinity, allowing the team to see further and further.

Fog soon dissapeared, while noise slightly decreased.

"Looks like air conditioning still works. So that's cool." Jack commented somewhat cheryfully as he could relax a bit while still checking the room they're in.

They soon saw they're in a room that was 8 meters wide and 20 meters long. On the walls were cords that seemed to look more like decoration than being actually useful, but with alien technology anything is possible. Near the wall that ended the room was few consoles, at which Jackson stood looking around.

"Well, that worked." he commented "But... I'm not sure what those are to be honest."

He pointed at other screen which turned on and showed some kind of diagrams.

Teal'c approached near the entrance of the room trying to find any possible threats either by sight or hearing, while Jack and Sam slowly approached Daniel checking on their way the room. There're no hinding spots they could see so they lowered their guard and guns.

Carter looked over Daniel's shoulder and frowned.

While language didn't tell her anything, the charts were quite familiar. They looked quite like...

"I think it's a life system chart, Sir." she said getting O'Neill's attention while Daniel side stepped, trying to read the symbols.

"Life system?" Jack asked closing in and looking at the screens "Like... Our life systems?"

Carter gave him slight glare before replying.

"No, sir. It seem to belong to someone in either deep sleep or some kind of hibernation."

"Curious that it all works." Jack commented while taking a closer look.

"Uhh... You said hibernation?" Daniel asked approaching the source of the shine they seen earlier "You think it's his life signs it shows?"

Jackson pointed at bulbous shape with round glass window from which shine came from.

Within it was noticable dark figure that, due blurry surface of the glass on the inside was recognizeable as humanoid, but nothing else. The details couldn't be determined at this point.

"Another Ancient?" Jack asked approaching the machinery that seemed to be a pod.

"Not really, Jack. Those symbols over there seem to match very distorted old Japanese." Daniel said, touching the surface of the glass and trying to get a better look inside "Whoever is there though... He or she might be of similar time as Ancients. If I'm not wrong. I think... Hmmm..."

The lack of conviction on last sentence earned Daniel risen eyebrows and slightly squinted eyes from Jack who soon looked at Samantha.

"Soooo... Is he alive?" he asked, avoiding further talk with doctor at the moment.

"I believe so, it seem to be some kind of hibernating pod." Carter replied delicately touching the buttons, but not pressing any while checking the screens for any changes.

O'Neill along with Daniel approached Major. While Jackson looked around and documented what he saw, two officers stood for few seconds in front of one of the screens that looked familiar to pulsometer they knew from infirmary.

"Can you tell me more from that?" Jack asked pointing at screens.

"Well, Sir. I'm no doctor... Of medicine" Sam added after receiving a look from Colonel "These seem to suggest whoever there is has their life processes slowed to around one thousands of normal human rate. Assuming this is heartbeat rate."

"Since when you speak human?" Jack asked after that, receiving a smirk from Carter he looked at the pod "You think we could somehow wake him up?"

"I don't know Sir, those controls..." Sam started but she stopped on whining noise coming from the pod and 'Woops' from Daniel's side.

All weapons were pointed at the pod as the noise rised as well as the pitch. Noise started to die down before it was going to become annoying in anyway and SG-1 looked at each other in slight confusion.

Pod doors popped. Slightly revealing where the doors are and where the actuall walls of the pod are. Before this those remained invisible for the Earthlings. From the pod more of the mist spilled into the room. But it wasn't the dust. Colonel and Major felt that on their shins. That was very cold air coming out of the pod.

Soon the door of the pod started to rise further upwards covering the insides of the pod with the vapors of the mists coming from it. Cold air soon dispersed though and team could see person inside.

Or actually the outline of the person as the backlight caused very high contrast that covered the details of the person inside.

They could tell that whoever was inside had long hair and was held inside on some kind of tubes, while body was quite limply holding on them.

At twitch of arm all P90s were risen and aimed at person inside the pod.

Soon there was another twitch. And another. And another.

While weapons rised, the military part of the team spreaded asides while aiming at unknown person. Daniel just stood there, still with his finger pressing the button that caused all this and looking at the pod.

Luckly Jack and Sam weren't trigger-happy as their fingers only touched the triggers when the tubes that held that being inside started to pop off in simingly violent fashion.

As there was nothing more holding that person inside, he stumbled outside and landed on his back.

Though soon enough everyone noticed it wasn't he. It was she as light from the pod quite easily prenounced the breasts casting sharp and dark shadows on the torso.

Sam was first to react and approach the woman, while Jack kept his eyes focused on unknowns head through the sights. At the back of his head slient voice was saying him that he was looking at naked woman, but his military training was making him aim steady and ready to fire anyway.

Daniel finally looked at the buttons that were in front of him and rotated the camera away from the woman. Though not due the modesty, as Carter pretty much covered the view. He realised he seem to know the key to decipher the rest of the text within the room and possibliy in all other. But to do so he needed to record it all, because he knew for sure they won't be here long enough for him to do so.

Sam meanwhile checked the woman that fell out from up close. Body was covered in some kind of gel and in spots that it wasn't there were noticable frostbite marks. Beside that Carter saw the body was covered with quite significant amount of scars that seemed to range from cuts to burns and few looked quite similar to bullet wound scars. Amount of those scars could compete with combined amount of all team members, yet she wasn't looking disgusting due that. Black hair covered in frost shined in shine of the pod in similar way to gitter.

Major was going to perform CPR when she noticed lack of breathing, but then she got threw away from the body.

Whoever that was awakened and slowly started to rise.

As woman rose on shaky legs her posture seemed to sugest she was trying to get herself battleready Jack gave quick glimpse at his weapon and switched to Zat'nik'tel he was taking with him ever since he got one in his hands. Teal'c saw that, but remained with his Staff aimed at woman in case the Zat wasn't enough.

Daniel meanwhile looked at that woman and noticed something that two other male teammates didn't notice just yet.

She had a tail. Fur covered tail.

And that's when she opened her eyes.

Before even Teal'c could realise everyone felt their solar plexus throb in pain and SG-1 laying on the floor holding their chest, gasping for air.

Teal'c was fastest to recover and he got up, while picking up the Zat of his belt and aiming at woman who was at the moment reaching one of the previously invisible shelfs under the consoles. He fired. And missed.

She literally slightly bend her torso aside making the energy miss her. Ends of her hair slighlty sparked as those did catch some amount of the energy that shot had, but she didn't seem to notice it.

Her glare hardened as she focused on Teal'c.

"Jaffa" she hissed with slight accent, while her body tensed.

Teal'c could only widen his eyes before she literally teleported from the spot to near him and punch weapon from his hand and with the same hand grab his throat.

She pushed slowly downwards and Jaffa felt how the pressure rised and he was loosing ability to breath. Through somewhat clouded sight he saw her shimmer in blue as she was hit by Zat from Sam.

Woman didn't seem to be affected by it, but she dissapeared from Teal'c and near Major kicking the Zat out of her hand. This time she started to choke Carter with her foot. Same one she kicked the Zat.

She bend slightly downward and asked in demanding voice something that no one understood.

Until Jackson finally managed to say something that got woman's attention.

Her foot stopped slowly crushing Sam's apple and woman turned herself towards Daniel standing firmly on both of her feet now, while Sam gasped for air.

Jack finally looked at woman and saw her standing with her back to him. He noticed her tail anxiously flick from side to side, which made him slightly hesitate from pulling his sidearm, when she spoke.

He couldn't understand a thing, but it reminded him quite heavily the episode of the Simpsons where there was some talk in Japanese.

Daniel replied to that what she said and her tail froze. O'Neill asumed that this isn't a good sign.

Woman moved with grace towards Daniel who looked at her with slight fright. He said something in again when she sat on his lower abdomen and grabbed him by the shirt. Her other arm with fist rised as she spat a question at Daniel.

Doctor replied keeping his hands visible to woman, while his face tried to say "I don't speak your exact language, so please try to understand me that I mean no harm"

Woman snorted and her fist went downwards hitting the floor next to Daniel's head. The punch left a dent in the floor.

Tailed woman reapeared next to the shelf she was oppening before while Daniel looked at the dent and at her with eyes wide open.

"Daniel?" Jack whispered, slowly pulling out his M9 "What did you say?"

"She asked are we serpent slaves." Daniel replied quietly.

"Goa'uld." O'Neill muttered and saw that woman was now looking straight at him.

She was standing with her side to him and this time he admired how her fit body created lines that most men would find extremely attractive. That he would find attractive, if not the situation. Woman pulled out a device that looked similar to bracer and placed it on her forearm. She slowly turned forward to him and he technically could see everything, but his eyes were focused on the bracer.

The bracer slowly expanded in slightly hypnotic way over her arm and from there downwards her body. As she made slow steps towards him, the bracer seem to expand over her whole torso, half of her other arm and started to cover her legs.

When she reached Jack, she was almost completely covered in odd suit that seemed to remind muscle tissue, but black and covered in hexagons.

She pressed her knee on his chest, but not to the point to actually make it hard to breathe and placed her right arm on his forehead. Her eyes closed and O'Neill felt like his brain was being hit by bilions of needles at the same time.

After a second that felt to him like eternity, sensation stopped and she opened her eyes.

"My appologies for what happened." woman said with accent that Jack noticed was his "There seem to be far too many days from start of my slumber to now."

Woman rised. Now almost fully covered in something that looked like a bodysuit made of tiny hexagons,with exception of her tail and head, starting from the base of her head.

She helped Jack to stand up.

"You know English?" Sam asked as she slowly got up on her knees, with her right hand close to her sidearm.

"Now I do. Thanks to..." woman looked at O'Neill "Colonel."

"What language you're speaking before you learned English?" Daniel asked and gained attention from stranger.

"Classic Kai'o'yan." woman replied and she slightly widened her eyes "Oh... I'm sorry. I'm May. I think it will make it easier for you."

May approached calmly now Daniel and extended her arm in offer for help to get up.

Doctor accepted it while looking slighly closer in May's eyes. He couldn't pinpoint where her iris ended and pupil started.

"Kai'o'yan?" he spoke once she got him up "Like... God language?"

"There's no good words for that in English." May said giving a hand in getting up to Sam "But I guess more accurate translation would be 'will of the wise'... More or less."

May appeared out of nowhere above Teal'c who instinctly tensed for a second.

"Yeah I know... It's hard to get used to my speed." May said as she extended her arm to him.

Teal'c accepted the help and rose up noticing that she didn't lose even slightly balance when he was standing up. Like he didn't weight that much. His respect towards her was rising at very rapid speed.

"Oh cool." Jack said while picking up his P90 off the floor "So... Um... Anything else you stole from my head?"

May smirked at leader, while ex-Prime studied her from up close.

"You tell me... Doh." her lips spread in quite nice smile after imitating character from Jack's favourite show.

"Who are you?" Teal'c asked after few seconds of silence in which he took time to analyze her "As a species. To which you belong?"

"I am a Sayian." May replied looking at him and then second later at floor sadly "Last one apparently too."

SG-1 slowly approached the Sayian, recovering the equipement on their way.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said.

"Don't be." May said looking at him and shrugging "I somewhat expect that to happen when I got hybe'd." she pointed towards the pod.

"That makes me wonder why you done so anyway." Jack said fixing his vest in attempt to make it look like it was uncomfortable "I mean... You can one shot anyone with your bare fist in matter of... Hm... Second?"

May laughed at that and Teal'c slighlty frowned at that as her laugh reminded him his wife, Drey'auc. Similarity only missmatched by an octave down.

"To be honest I burned far more energy than I should in my state." May admitted and patted her belly "I might get groggy soon if I won't get anything to eat."

Like on command her growl came from her belly.

"And by some food I mean at least two times you all would eat on dinner."

The iris opened revealing the puddle like surface of wormhole that was created within Stargate.

General Hammond stepped down to the Stargate room as soon as he saw it. In corridor he met with team of doctors and together they stood in front of blast gate waiting for 'all clear' report.

Jack arrived first, his uniform grayish from the dust that catched onto him. He slightly side stepped while going down to get away from the line of fire. He trusted those guys, but he still didn't like being aimed at.

Daniel and Sam arrived next together in middle of some conversation.

"...tand Daniel. I just think you'd prefer to get her help decipher that language." Sam was saying "It's not like this complex is going all of the sudden turn into total dust now."

With that she patted Daniel causing some of dust on him to turn into haze and making them both sneeze.

They walked off the ramp towards Jack who stood there giving his classic 'Are you done?' look when Teal'c walked through.

He was holding in his arms woman that was getting visibly weaker. She unlike them was covered in far thinner layer of dust.

Security team readied themself, targeting the woman in his arms. They relaxed a bit after approving nod from Jaffa and lack of movement from stranger. The Stargate shutdown and seconds later 'all clear' was shouted.

Blast gates opened and doctors rushed towards the SG-1, while General slowly got closer warily watching stranger who now got surrounded by medics.

"She requires immidiate feeding." Teal'c said to them, while they placed stranger on a stretcher and moved towards infirmary.

"Colonel. Did you find anything interesting there, beside that woman..." General Hammond said and slightly smirked at how the team looked "...and dust?"

"More dust." Jack replied taking off his cap and going fingers through hair. "We couldn't see much, but there's something for sure."

"Sir." Samantha said gaining attention "From what we barely could see it appears it is some kind of military like complex, but like Colonel said. We couldn't see much due that dusty air."

"Very well. I want a report at 1400. Get that dust off." General said.

Meanwhile Doctor Janet Fraiser along with the team of other doctors tried to treat the strange woman who was starting to loose concious. Doctor was slightly frustrated by fact that suit woman was wearing blocked any attempts of taking off.

"Any idea how to get this off her?" she asked checking the iris reaction while others looked for a way to take that suit off.

Sayian slowly rised her arms and tapped on her left forearm like she was typing something before her arms fell down and she was out cold. The suit started to retract itself revealing more and more of her body.

They entered the infirmary as suit started to hide in the bracer.

Keeping in mind what Teal'c said, Janet quickly inserted needle in Sayian's arm and plugged her to bag with nutritions before plugging woman to heat rate monitor and attaching few other sensors on woman body to get better knowledge of what's happenning inside Sayian.

According to graphs, Sayian heart rate was dropping below the lowest treshold humans can handle. Fraiser wasn't going to give up on her, despite different species, doctor applied small dose of epinephrine to the heart.

Reaction was instant as heart rate stopped dropping and whole body slightly tensed.

"Food..." Sayian barely whispered before again loosing concious.

SG-1 team health examination ended and they saw massive amount of food being pushed on cart near them. Due curiosity they followed the nurse who pushed the cart and saw it was for May. thanked nurse and helped Sayian to sit up and gave her a small bite of sandwich. Doctor closely observed the reactions of the body as May slowly chewed.

What happened next caught them all by surprise. May rised quickly and hovered over the cart with food with look like she gone insane. Janet stepped back, while Jack and Sam patted their thigh in place where normally their sidearm would be. Teal'c meanwhile tensed up ready to throw himself at May if necessary.

But May wasn't interested about anything else except the food. She started to eat at pace that made her arms become blurry phantoms. Literally stuffing herself with whatever got in her hand.

The first shock soon ended and all watched with variable amount of amusement on the way Sayian was feasting.

After a minute May slowed down to more human speeds and started to chew and taste the food before swallowing it. First hunger was solved, now she just enjoyed the meal while also increasing the backup energy in case she needed to do something intense or not eat for a while. Her manners of eating also improved as she wasn't savagely eating.

"I see you like chicken." Jack spoke first approaching May, who looked at him then at chicken leg she was currently biting "I guess you and Daniel will get along."

Daniel only rolled his eyes as he knew O'Neill was refering to Abydos 'chicken'.

"You won't mind if we sit here and talk a little?" Sam asked approaching to bed next to May.

"Shule." May replied with her mouth full and quickly swallowed what she was eating "Sorry. Sure."

Fraiser meanwhile was writing a report still trying to figure out how fast Sayian metabolism is as May just ate at least same amount of food as she weights.

"I see you still wear that bracer." Sam started "How it can hold that much material and spread over your body?"

"I dunno." May replied glimpsing at the bracer and back at Sam "I'm not scientist. I punch just stuff."

That made O'Neill chuckle and Teal'c rise eyebrow in amusement.

"But what I can tell you is that it utilize nanotechnology." May said picking up a bowl with salad "Through that it can repair itself whenever I don't manage to prevent being hurt."

"So it is a battlesuit." Daniel summarized "It doesn't like... Uh... Affect you?"

May shaked her head as she was currently chewing salad.

"It does connect with my neural system and tries to amplify my body, but it is so weak I only use it to have something to wear whenever I go into fight." Sayian answered and used her tail to push away few strands of hair that fell over hey eyes, making SG-1 remind themselves that she have it "It isn't Sayian tech. It was created by people we conquered a very long time ago."

Bracer expanded over her whole left arm as she flexed and relaxed muscles of the arm giving them a look how it stays on her arm like second layer of skin. Then flashed from inside with dull red color, then with yellowish.

"Those are two modes that suit offers. Strength and speed respectively." May said as the glows disappeared, then surface of the suit seemed become rough and not so shiny anymore "And this is armor mode. I believe it could stop few dozen of bullets from your firearms."

Then something happened happened to the suit that got everyone bend forward to look closer. The arm disappeared. Only slight distortion of light whenever May moved her arm made it somewhat visible.

"Cloak mode." raven-haired woman explained and her arm reappeared back and suit surface retracted to bracer "Except the last one I can do all those things better by myself. Also this cloak wouldn't help against me as I'd just sense person hiding with it."

"You say it belonged to different race?" Jack asked looking at bracer.

"It still belongs to different race." May corrected "They might be gone, but this was made by them. And I know what you're thinking. It could be linked with your kind, but try to remember sensation you had when I learned your language."

"Oh." O'Neill slumped slightly at that.

"In whole body." May added and Jack shook a bit gaining odd looks from the rest of the team.

"Okay. I'm sorry to interupt, but I need to talk with our guest as well." Freiser said closing in with few small flasks, needles, cups with water and clipboard.

At 2 PM SG-1 alongside with Dr. Freiser sat in debriefing room with General Hammond. Everyone had reports in front of them.

"So what do we know about our tailed guest?" General started.

"Her species, known as Sayian, despite similar appearance has quite different internal layout." Fraiser replied "Keeping it simple, she's different, but similar enough to humans to be not contagous by herself and nothing dangerous is in her blood." Doctor pointed at documents in front of them "Details are in the report."

"I'm more curious about that bracer nanothingy she has." O'Neill said and received a look from Hammond 'no magnets?'

"The nanotechnology based combat suit that covers whole user, Sir." Samantha picked up the topic "The nanobots that are stored in the bracer and her bloodstream show signs of symbiosis to the point that whenever she activates the suit it becomes literally part of her."

"And to do that you need to suffer quite a bit." Jack muttered.

"The compound of the nanobots doesn't contain naquadah, but extremely concentrated carbon to the point we, to this day, thought isn't possible. However more interesting part of them is an energy signature that seem to be far higher in her blood cells, which suggest that they absorb a bit from host to be more effective in creating link..."

"And what that energy do?" O'Neill interrupted, gaining another wary look from General.

"Well, at first we thought it is just to keep the technology powered up and stores it in her turning her into large battery. But when we successfully stripped it from that energy, the nanobot remained operational, but seem to work at much slower pace." Carter explained and looked at Freiser "We believe that energy is generated by May and she possibly knows how to utilize it to gain those abilities she has."

Janet noded and cleared her throat.

"I compared the amount of energy within her blood cells before and after she... ate." Doctor said and made SG-1 smile under their noses when they remembered how May inhaled food she's got "The amount raised tremendously. If I could compare it to electric energy I'd say she's capable to sustain whole mountain, excluding Stargate, for almost an hour."

"Woah. That's quite some power." Daniel was impressed.

"Indeed." Teal'c added.

"Did she told you for what she uses that energy?" General asked "I'd not want to think that she can turn that whole energy into bomb of some sort and blow up the Mountain."

"She admitted she is capable of doing so." Teal'c commented which made Hammond frown.

"Along with fact she spends this energy on normal activity." Daniel added trying to calm things down "She spends even more of it whenever she increaces her speed, strength, durability or healing process."

"Her control over it allowed her to adjust to my speed and strength during our spar." Teal'c commented and slightly leaned forward "I do believe she doesn't want to harm us and she isn't a threat."

Everyone was quite impressed. Teal'c wasn't from those who trusted so easily.

"Why you think so?" General asked.

"When in combat, warrior must be true with himself if he wishes to be at his best. She did so and I could read from her body language that she doesn't want to harm us." Teal'c explained "I believe she will soon ask for joining our team."

Now everyone looked at each other in surprise. May's abilities made her very valuable asset. But that also meant there will be a lot of paper work and again outside agency poking it's nose into program.

"And what's her opinion Goa'uld?" Hammond asked.

"She thinks they're assholes." bluntly O'Neill said and everyone stared at him "What? I could use all those nice words she expressed her opinion about those snakes, but that would take time and would include much worse words." Jack shrugged slightly.

"Her major dislike towards Goa'uld was noticeable at the beginning of our spar." Teal'c added "She was quite wary of the fact I'm a Jaffa and I used to be Prime of Apophis. We both learned about each other in that spar."

"Sooo... If she will eventually want to join our team..." Daniel started "Maybe we should talk with her more and prepare her for inevitable interrogation by men in black?"

"You like her, Daniel!" Jack mocked his friend and received a subtle kick to his shin from Sam.

"I think it is a good idea as it probably give us chance to learn about other technologies that we could use and aren't available due Goa'uld actions." Sam said.

"Aren't we a little too trustful about her?" Hammond commented and everyone thought the same thing 'I trust Teal'c's opinion' "Very well... Show her around and try to learn more as well. Dismissed."

Members of top team of Stargate project did what they could to learn more about May and the past as well as tell her about the place and times. Teal'c and May developed a warrior's friendship thanks to couple of spars where she slowly increased her speed and strength of attacks by request from Teal'c.

First spar with such request shown Teal'c his limits. It also shown that May knows quite well how to hurt people by mere punching and kicking, when Teal'c fell unconcious severly bleeding. It was also first time she shown her Super Sayian state and healing abilities.

After that spar despite the order from O'Neill insisted on another spar like that with Sayian who complied and included few tips for Teal'c attacks and defence.

Carter engaged May with conversations more focused about technology and some 'girly' stuff to relax.

Jackson asked sometimes during meals about the past, but didn't write it nor record it down as May said 'it's so far in the past that it doesn't have any importance for present'. Daniel didn't at first agree, but when May mentioned couple dozen of species and fact that she met Ancient at very last days before hibernation made him agree with her.

O'Neill showed her around base, avoiding spaces to which she currently had no access to and asked about hobbies. Jack really liked the fact she wanted to watch the Simpsons even though it was due previous mind-reading by her. She also shown him few tricks in hand to hand combat which he swiftly learned as they were easy and replaced few other tricks he knew that didn't work on Jaffa due strength and durability difference.

In two weeks everyone knew about May and many people who had a chance to talk with her had very positive opinion.

On first day of third week the representatives of NID and goverment arrived putting large portion of personel on edge. Mostly due NID's operative attitude.

May sat in room designated for questioning from outsiders of Stargate Program.

She was calm, prepared for questioning and attempts to get under her skin. The only lamp that was above the long table caused long shadows cover her face thanks to her hair standing out like she just got out of the bed.

Sayian didn't looked to her left, but felt how whole SG-1 stood there along with their General and NID and goverment representatives. Despite being separated by very thick layer of glass that blocked the sound she knew they're bickering.

Only Teal'c stood quietly and observed Sayian hoping quietly that she will remain calm through the whole questioning as he remembered his own 'trial' they did to him.

Finally representatives decided to meet with the Sayian, who's only reaction on their arrival was cease of movement in her tail, which up to this point swinged slowly to the left and right.

May knew they have two cameras within the room, one that was pointed on her face and another that saw her backside and partially arm of NID operative. She knew that second camera was for reading her emotions from tail. Because of that she made her tail surround her hips like a belt with the tip remaining at her front and out of view of both cameras.

"I guess we all itching for getting through all this so... I'm Mark Brown." The goverment introduced himself and pointed at NID operative with minor frown "And this is John Smith. We are going to talk with out about you, your past, you and Goa'ulds and most importantly estimate if you're a threat to our world."

May nodded at that and decided to get hair out the way to reveal her face. She knew she can handle her facial expression so this gave them 'upper hand' in finding her slips and mistakes.

Whole questioning took two hours, of which a hour and a half were attempts from NID to get her more emotional. He was extremely dissapointed that his attempts to get on her nerves were unsuccessful.

His orders were to prove her being too unstable, as he already knew she didn't have much knowledge on technology that would be beneficial for United States and her abilities were purely physical.

"I just remembered that I've read in report of incident where you beat our citizen and operative of Stargate Program to near death state and then went all flames and stuff to throw others away and then healed him to save your skin from punishment." Smith said, now really tired and doubting already if it would get on her nerves.

"Due spar I had with 'citizen Teal'c' where I used more force under his request and indeed put him in bad health condition, but that 'all flames and stuff' wasn't to throw others away." May replied to that slightly tilting her head towards NID "I needed to gather more energy within me than I had to be able to set it's properties to healing ones and transfer them into Teal'c body. I did that, because I knew I can do that and I knew I'll eventually put too much pressure in our spar for him to handle."

Sayian rised her right hand and it started to glow, soon enveloped in smoke like white aura.

"I can control the flow of the energy I have, but when needed I can do it very fast, which in result gets more violent reaction to environment." May explained and energy around her arm dissapeared "Now I used small dose of energy and slowly rised it around my hand. That's why you saw that glow."

"So you're saying your power up knocked and injured few of fine marines, because you were too hasty to heal Teal'c from what you done to him yourself?" Smith noticed a chance and he tried to take it.

"No injuries were reported from marines that were inside that room, mister Smith." May replied staring at him "Even more, not even one tripped over due my quick charge up. Your attempts in twisting the truth and trying to get me angry are plain to see and futile."

"To be honest I would like to see that... Super Sayian thing." Brown commented with quick check into the notes he had, he knew that Smith was doing exactly what she said, but that was part of the plan after all "Especially after you shown us small example on your hand. You can do that without tripping us from the chairs, right? That what you said?"

May chuckled at that last remark.

"Sure, you won't fall of the chairs, but cameras will. Not enough weight and stuff." Sayian stood up, using her tail to push the chair she was sitting on further back than she would by mere standing up "But I warn you, you'll get scared by my looks, though I won't be a threat."

She winked at the end and she started to levitate from the floor to the point her ankles were slightly above the table.

"May I call two marines to hold the cameras?" Smith asked, he wanted that documented and he knew there were ways to manipulate that recording to their advantage.

"Permission granded." General Hammond said through intercom and two marines entered the room.

Two marines that already seen first hand her transformation and were prepared for it entered the room and approached the tripods that held cameras.

"Turn them up so she's whole in the shots." NID ordered.

"Say please." May said gaining questioning look from Brown and annoyed look from Smith "You're no military and they don't follow demands nor orders from civils."

"Please?" Smith complied as he knew that was logical explaination, but still he felt insulted.

As cameras were rotated to catcher as a whole May slightly spreaded her arms and turned her hands into fists. She closed eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll do it slower this time to decrease the pressure of that." she said exhaling and then inhaling again.

For few seconds nothing seemed to happen, Smith was going to say something when he saw that Sayian frowned and her body tensed. Not a second later her body started to glow and same hazy smoke like aura appeared around her like before around her hand. Soon it stopped looked like smoke, but like a white fire and was getting fiercer.

With subtle growl May tensed even more and her hair rised defying gravity completely now as aura around her started blink with yellowish color.

Sayian hissed shortly and her hair became yellow flame, while aura around her became similar looking, but gold in color and see through.

As she opened her eyes both males that her eyes laid on froze in fear. Their natural instincts were telling them to get as far as they can from her. Her gaze was focused like of a predator that is going to hit it's pray and the glow that pronounced her frown increased that feel.

The aura disappeared like a phantom and glow coming from somewhere inside her body pretty much decreased, but her hair still looked like it was glowing from extreme heat and moved to non existing wind. Her eyes seemed to glow in teal color in the shadow that covered her face more than that inside glow that shined on her body and kept her gaze unnerving the two even more. Marine who was next to the two felt intensity it had, but his training helped him get over it far more easily.

And just like her aura, her hair in moment returned to their natural pitch black color, her eyes as well. Her whole face disappeared in shadow as her hair returned to their normal directions, that still a bit defied gravity.

May lowered herself back to the ground level and looked at her questioners.

"I... Think... That will be... All?" Brown said still shaken from what he just saw and tried to collect his notes.

"Y-yes, we should leave." Smith agreed. He wasn't paid enough to deal with this.

* * *

 **And that's it folks... She passed the test. But there were attempts to get around SG Command on her.**


End file.
